


No me esperes en abril

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pregunta logró incomodarlo, como si recién se diera cuenta de una realidad irrefutable, cuando por lo general él siempre tenía muy presente que era un shinigami. No obstante le parecía cruel ser sincero en esas circunstancias. Esa noche Karin soñó con seres extraños que buscaban devorarla, con su hermano y con Tôshirô. Ciertamente, Hitsugaya no era un trofeo para exhibir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me esperes en abril

* * *

— _Ah_ —había dicho ella con displicencia—, _tú eres uno de esos amigos raros que tiene mi hermano._

Y Tôshirô había alzado una ceja, no solo por el tono empleado, además de dirigirse de esa manera hacia un capitán del Gotei Trece, sino por el detalle de que ella le estuviera hablando con tanta distancia. Después de todo él le había salvado el pellejo en su momento. Y no, no pretendía que le diera las gracias de nuevo o siquiera que se mostrara feliz por su presencia; pero al menos recordarlo -o tenerlo presente- hubiera sido un "lindo" gesto de su parte.

Y no, Tôshirô no iba a señalarse el pecho y decirle algo así como "¿no te acuerdas de mí?", ni tampoco iba a soltar un previsible "es Hitsugaya-taichô para ti, no 'el amigo raro de tu hermano'". Abrió la boca y la cerró… o la dejó abierta, porque lo cierto es que de esa niña que él recordaba, quedaba solo la sombra. Ante él había una señorita. Señorita que se sentó a su lado en el genkan con una extrema confianza. Una _insultante_ confianza.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos sospechó que esperar por Urahara desencadenaría todo lo que se desencadenó, pero lo cierto es que el aire insolente de la dama, aunado al extremo hermetismo del joven, habían acabado por crear una atmosfera extraña en el lugar.

Y el tendero que no volvía, de lo que fuera que había ido a hacer. _Algo ilegal, seguramente_ , fue lo que atravesó por la mente del capitán. Por su lado, Karin estaba demasiado preocupada y "ocupada" por su familia como para reparar en detalles intrascendentes.

Y es que no era una familia muy normal.

El silencio reinante se había vuelto insoportable para el joven capitán, tal vez porque lo arrastraba a pensar en todas esas idioteces que Rangiku solía decirle; sobre mujeres y amores.

Y no, Matsumoto no tenía en absoluto nada de razón. Si él se mostraba interesado en Karin era porque, bueno… Karin era una humana interesante. ¡Estrictamente desde el punto de vista de un shinigami! Porque no era normal un nivel espiritual de esas magnitudes en un humano común y corriente. Sin embargo dejaba de lado que ningún Kurosaki era, lo que se dice, "normal".

—¿Ya… ya no juegas más al futbol? —Su propia voz le sonó ajena y hasta le sorprendió el tono dubitativo empleado y el afán por llenar con palabras la torturante mudez que los gobernaba.

Es que hablar había sido como quebrar un pacto implícito o algún voto de silencio previamente estipulado. Al menos eso sintió con veracidad cuando la chica lo miró con extrañeza y pestañeó. No, no era ninguna jodida ilusión, y sí: le había hablado.

Karin se rascó la frente y contestó tardíamente, como si hubiera pensado más de lo debido la frase cuando, en primer lugar, no le había preguntado nada demasiado elaborado y, en segundo lugar, al final acabó por soltar lo primero que pensó.

—No tengo tanto tiempo con la escuela.

Tôshirô asintió; sabía que en el mundo humano actual el sistema educativo primaba en la vida de los jóvenes, especialmente en sectores determinados.

Al capitán se le había acabado el repertorio de ideas y por lo general le importaba poco tener tema de conversación con alguien, él era de los que amaban la calma del silencio. Porque le ayudaba a pensar, _pensar_ en cosas que debería pensar y no en ocupar su mente con idioteces. Pero los minutos pasaban y la soledad sumada a ese silencio no eran buenas amigas.

Fue el turno de ella para decir algo, y por ese detalle Tôshirô se dio cuenta de que no era el único que hacía un sobre esfuerzo casi inhumano por "matar el tiempo", cuando bien debería estar matando hollows -o Quincy- en lugar de estar ahí perdiéndose en vanos intentos. ¿Intentos de qué?

No lo sabía, como tampoco sabía muy bien qué le había arrastrado a cometer tal atropello. Debía haber sido el calor de la tarde, la lenta espera o la tenue sonrisa que le regaló ella cuando él le dijo, con flemática sinceridad, que estaba muy cambiada. Algo de todo eso contribuyó a que se desquitara con ese enemigo incorpóreo que era el silencio.

Si las palabras no querían nacer, pues bien, él no las necesitaba en ese momento. Parecía ser que en cambio más necesitaba los apetecibles labios de ella, ¿y desde cuando le habían parecido "apetecibles" los labios de Kurosaki? Karin no se negó, al contrario… porque atrás habían quedado los días de correr tras la pelota. Las chicas de su edad ahora corrían tras los chicos.

Que ella no era esa clase de muchacha, había algunas cosas en su persona que se mantenían tal cual; pero no podía negar que esperaba que algo así sucediera. Es decir, no iba a dejar que el capitán del decimo escuadrón se fuera sin más, luego de verle realizar ese patético intento de hablarle con naturalidad.

Y no, Matsumoto no había tenido ni la razón ni la culpa de todo eso. O quizás sí, por haberle estado llenando la cabeza todos esos días respecto a lo _linda_ que se había puesto la hermana de Ichigo. A él no le importaba, de verdad, cuán linda era o cuánto había crecido o si había preguntado por él. Y no, no la espió ni una sola vez mientras estuvo en ese plano.

Si había ido al mundo humano era porque… porque… ¿por qué era? Cierto, por eso de los Quincy y los Hollows y… y eso. No podía recordarlo muy bien, pero el punto es que su función en ese plano era clara, y nada, ni siquiera una cara bonita, iba a desviarlo de su trabajo. Lo cierto era que esa noche debería partir y a él también le había parecido un despropósito irse sin más.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

Algo, en la pregunta de ella, logró incomodarlo. Era como si recién se diera cuenta de una realidad irrefutable, cuando por lo general él siempre tenía muy presente que era un shinigami. No obstante le parecía cruel ser sincero en esas circunstancias. Además, la manera en la que se lo había preguntado también le daba a pensar en que ella era muy consciente de esas mismas limitaciones.

Quizás estaba pidiéndole que le mintiera. No lo sabía. Por lo general tendía a subestimar a los humanos porque, después de todo, ellos vivían menos tiempo, y por ende el saber era escaso.

—No lo sé —fue su escueta respuesta, muy bien pensada. No le había dicho que sí, ni que no. Ella asintió. No lucía triste o es que era lo suficientemente fuerte para no lucirlo. Su circunspección podía indicar que la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero que entendía que no tenía más opciones que aceptar las reglas del juego.

—¿Sabes?… mi cumpleaños es en mayo —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que le obligó a fijar la vista en la madera del suelo, como si no tuviera coraje para enfrentarla después de haber cometido semejante error. Y se daba cuenta de que lo era, porque nunca podría darle más que un mísero beso—. Pero mi familia va a hacer una fiesta especial en abril. —Tôshirô asintió dándose a entender con ese gesto que comprendía. En el mundo humano solían hacer festejos especiales para determinadas fechas, fechas que muchas veces coincidían con las del Seireitei. Daba por hecho que debía ser algo especial para ella si se lo explicaba en esos términos. Sin embargo Karin tiró esa sensación al trasto al agregar sueltamente—: No me gustan esas fiestas. Te hacen ponerte un vestido estúpido y bailar un baile estúpido con gente estúpida. —Tôshirô no carcajeó, pero la forma de decirlo lo ameritaba. Apenas sonrió, suavizando las facciones de su cara. Siempre lucía serio, así que el contraste fue notorio—. Pero si tengo que bailar el _vals_ contigo… —meditó, perdiendo la mirada, un poco molesta con tener que darle la razón a Yuzu en algunas cosas, _cosas_ que siempre tildó de ñoñerías— creo que valdrá la pena. —Valía la pena matar de envidia a todas sus compañeras, especialmente a las más tontas; a esas que gustaban pregonar sus novios cual si fueran trofeos. Y es que era indudable que si Tôshirô se aparecía en su fiesta, como un príncipe de cabello blanco salido de algún cuento, más de una dejaría de hablar a sus espaldas, aseverando que ella jamás tendría novio o siquiera a alguien que la quisiera de esa particular manera. Que ya… sabía que por su personalidad y su extravagante familia los chicos no se le acercaban mucho. O le tenían miedo o demasiado respeto. De repente se sintió tonta por pensar así; porque a fin de cuentas estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento plano de aquellas por las se quejaba. Ciertamente, Tôshirô no era un trofeo para exhibir—. Deja —murmuró, un poco motivada por el cerrado silencio del chico; tampoco pretendía obligarlo a hacer algo que, era evidente, iba en contra de algún principio extraño y retorcido que tenía el capitán—, es una idiotez.

—Trataré de venir en abril. —Se puso de pie, notando que era de noche—. Ya es tarde.

—Ese tendero de cuarta —murmuró Karin fastidiada y caminando hasta la puerta.

—Es tarde para que te vayas sola.

Karin no se opuso al ofrecimiento implícito del capitán. Pese a que no le gustaba que la sobreprotegieran, permitió que la acompañara todo el trayecto a casa. No hablaron mucho más, pero el simple hecho de caminar a la par había sido gratificante.

El reproche de Ichigo no tardó en llegar a sus oídos apenas cruzó la puerta; porque era tarde o porque estaba preocupado. Es que para un Kurosaki, más que temerle a un posible atracador, era más lógico temerle a un Hollow sediento de almas.

—Ya, que bastante tengo con el gordo —lo calló, refiriéndose por supuesto al padre que ambos debían padecer junto a Yuzu—, además Tôshirô me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Kurosaki se quedó en el descanso de la escalera preguntándose si su hermana se refería al Tôshirô que él también conocía. Y sí, no había que pensarlo mucho, ¿cuántos Tôshirô conocía? Arqueó las cejas y el reclamó murió ahí.

—Bien, solo… no andes hasta tarde y sola por la calle.

Karin se acostó en su cama luego de colocarse el piyama y esa noche soñó… soñó con seres extraños que buscaban devorarla, con su hermano y con Tôshirô. No había sido una pesadilla propiamente hablando, ni tampoco un sueño agradable. De hecho, se asemejaba bastante a la realidad.

 

**(…)**

 

Los días en el Seireitei nunca habían pasado a una velocidad tan vertiginosa, el almanaque puesto en la pared nunca había llamado su atención como en ese entonces y la sonrisa bribona de Matsumoto nunca le había fastidiado tanto. Maldito el día en el que decidió abrir la boca para preguntarle algo sobre… mujeres.

Rangiku siempre había sido muy despierta y astuta. Sin que él le dijera nada de lo que había pasado, la mujer ya se había inventado toda una historia que no se alejaba mucho de lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Pero su realidad era su presente, por mucho que le pesara.

—¿Ya es hora?

Rangiku asintió con pesadez y dio la vuelta para ir a prepararse. El Sô Taichô había dado la orden y con ella una nueva guerra daría comienzo.

El almanaque clavado en abril de alguna manera le fastidiaba, lo atravesaba de lado a lado hasta incomodarlo. Creyó haber oído la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero Matsumoto no se había ido y, en cambio, estuvo ahí para presenciar su furia. El jovencito arrancó de la pared el almanaque y dio la vuelta, dando un ligero respingo al ver a la mujer todavía en la oficina.

—Taichô —reprochó, levemente sorprendida por ese arrebato—, ¿qué culpa tiene el almanaque?

Tôshirô suspiró con molestia. Dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y, sobre el piso, el almanaque.

Por suerte no le había prometido nada que, sabía, quizás no podría cumplir. Su vida era esa y debía responder a los preceptos.

Y mientras en el Seireitei se desataba una guerra que cobraría muchas almas, en donde los capitanes no eran inmunes a la muerte, en el mundo humano Karin vestía un estúpido vestido y bailaba un estúpido baile con un estúpido compañero de clase, echando miradas alrededor para ver si lo veía entre la multitud.

En algún momento necesitó escaparse de su propia fiesta. Se sentó en uno de los escalones sin que le importara el detalle de que su vestido se ensuciara y hundió el rostro entre las piernas. No, no quería llorar, ni tampoco quería sentir esas emociones que le hacían darse cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, ya no era esa niña a la que solo le gustaba jugar a la pelota.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.  
> Prompt: No me esperen en abril. De la comunidad de Livejournal: "Fandom Insano".  
> Aish, me encanta esta parejita, pero el único que fic que vengo a hacer resultar ser así :s Perdón.


End file.
